He's Pregnant
by badakjawa
Summary: Kagami tidak mengerti bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Aokaga, Aomine x Kagami, Yaoi, Mpreg, Future AU, Policeman!Aomine, Firefighter!Kagami, Slight Kiyohyuu, Kuromomo, Midotaka


Kagami membuka pintu aprtemennya dengan kasar. Bagaimana tidak, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa bekerja dengan tenang karena sakit perut yang dialaminya hampir setiap pagi. Pagi ini pun tidak lebih baik, malah semakin memburuk sampai-sampai ia dipaksa pulang oleh kepala tim pemadam kebakaran ditempatnya bekerja, Hyuuga Junpei (yang dulu juga kapten tim basketnya saat ia SMA).

"D'aho kalau kau sakit jangan bekerja, istirahat saja dirumah "

"Tapi senpai, aku hanya sakit perut, bukan masalah besar!"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu bodoh!. Bercermin sana! lihat mukamu pucat begitu, kalau kau pingsan disini justru akan menyusahkan kami !"

"Kau terlalu kejam Hyuuga" kata kiyoshi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hyuuga sambil menepuk nepuk kepalanya, sedangkan Hyuuga hanya merengut kesal.

"Ah.. Kagami bagaimana kalau ku antar ke rumah sakit, kau belum pernah periksa kan?"

"Tidak usah senpai, aku bisa pergi sendiri lagipula aku yakin ini hanya sakit perut biasa, mungkin aku terlalu banyak makan" Kagami tentu saja menolak. Jika ia menerima ajakan Kiyoshi, ia yakin Ahomine pasti akan marah marah padanya, belum lagi deathglare tajam dari Hyuuga.

Kagami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, shift yang harusnya berakhir jam 3 sore itupun berakhir 5 jam lebih awal, kagami menuju ke apartemennya dengan kesal. Ia merasa tidak melakuakan hal yang salah namun kenapa perutnya terus teras sakit setiap pagi, apa karena ia tidur dengan posisisi yang salah?. _Well_ , jika itu benar maka satu satunya orang yang dapat disalahkan adalah Aomine Daiki, sebelum mereka tinggal bersama -atau lebih spesifiknya tidur bersama- ia tidak pernah mengalami ini. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi sangat marah pada kekasihnya itu. Entahlah, selain sakit perut emosi Kagami juga menjadi sangat labil. 'seperti ibu hamil saja' pendapat itu sejenak mampir ke pikiran Kagami sebelum ia bergidik ngeri 'apa apaan itu, siapa yang hamil'.

Setelah masuk ke apartemennya kagami memutuskan untuk tidur, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum hari ini berakhir, dan jika sakit perutnya tidak membaik ia punya rencana untuk pergi ke dokter setelah terbangun. Kagami biasanya pulang jam 3 sore sementara Aomine jam 5 sore, waktu selama 2 jam itu biasanya ia manfaatkan untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Hari ini ia bisa lebih santai jadi segera saja aia lemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat dan tertidur dalam hitungan detik -maklum pekerjaan sebagai pemadam kebakaran memaksa kagami untuk selalu siap dipanggil saat dibutuhkan-.

Aomine pulang dari kantor kepolisian setempat setelah mendapat telepon dari Hyuuga -sebenarnya Hyuuga sangat peduli pada kagami- yang mengatakan bahwa kagami sakit dan sesuatu seperti "Dasar bodoh, tidak bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kalau dia pingsan dijalan apa kau tidak hawatir hah?!". Tentu saja hawatir kalau tidak mana mungkin ia berlari lari menuju apartemennya yg jaraknya sekitar 2km dari tempatnya bekerja. '_Shit_ kalau saja ini bukan tengah hari di musim panas dan kalau saja ada jadwal bus melintas sekarang semua pasti akan lebih mudah' sayangnya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada Aomine.

Sesampainya di apartemen Aomine menemukan kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa, Aomine mendekati figur itu lalu berlutut didepan wajahnya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Ahh.. kekasihnya ini memang sangat manis, lihat saja wajahnya yang tenang saat tidur, pipinya yang memerah samar karena udara panas -tampaknya si bakagami lupa menyalakan ac sebelum tidur- juga bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan saliva atau dengkuran hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar teratur.

"Sigh...kau membuatku khawatir bakagami" Aomine mendesah lega melihat Kagami-baik baik saja

"Mmmhh..." Kagami yang merasa terganggu sedikit menggerutu dalam tidurnya membuat Aomine tertawa geli.

"Eh.. Aomine kau sudah pulang? Astaga berapa lama aku tidur? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tch... Ya aku sudah pulang, sekarang jam 12 dan mana aku tahu berapa lama kau tidur" jawab Aomine sambil mengorek telingannya.

"Jam 12? Tapi kenapa kau sudah pulang apa ada masalah?"

"Ya, kau masalahnya"

Tiba tiba wajah kagami berubah menjadi sedih "maaf aomine apa aku menyusahkanmu, aku pasti selalu menyusahkanmu, apa kau bosan padaku, apa kau akan meninggalkanku, Aomine jika memang begitu kau-"

"Geez. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Bakagami, jangan sensitif. Aku pulang karena aku menghawatirkanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita kedokter sekarang?"

"Eh.. tapi aku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Tunggu disini biar ku buatkan makan siang!" Kagami bangun lalu berlari menuju dapur, namun belum sempat menjauh ia sudah ditarik ke atas pangkuan aomine yang sudah duduk di sofa. Kagami jatuh dengan posisi menyamping dipangkuan aomine.

Aomine menarik pinggang kagami lebih dekat sehingga tangan kagami terjebak diantara tubuhnya dan aomine. Mereka saling bertatapan. _And kagami is blushing_ (/). Aomine menarik kepala Kagami sedikit sehingga mereka bisa berciuman. Aomine mencium kagami dengan lembut lalu menghentikannya saat Kagami memukul mukul dada Aomine. Tanda bahwa ia sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Haa..hah..Aho-mine"nafas kagami terengah-engah

"Ganti bajumu, kita pergi ke Midorima sekarang. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" (sinchan sudah jadi dokter ceritanya :v)

"Tapi Aomine, kau sendiri kenapa tidak ganti baju?"

"Kenapa? Aku terlihat seksi dalam baju polisi atau kau ingin mengajakku ganti baju bersama _Tiger_?"

Dan Kagami pun melayangkan bantal sofa terdekat ke wajah Aomine "Like hell i will" teriaknya dari kejauhan membuat Aomine tertawa lepas.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit setelah menaiki bus selama sekitar 10 menit. Saat berjalan di koridor beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya. 'kenapa seorang polisi berjalan dengan santai dirumah sakit bersama dengan laki laki lain yang kelihatannya baik-baik saja padahal ini kan masih jam kerja' setidaknya itulah yang dapat dibaca Kagami dari tatapan orang orang yang memandangi mereka terutama ibu-ibu.

"Oi... kagamii"

"Oh, takao-san"

Takao tersenyum lebar "Dan aomine juga disini. Apa kalian ingin bertemu dengan Shin-chan?"

"Ya begitulah" kagami menjawab dengan kikuk sementara Aomine berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah bosan seperti biasa.

"TAKAO-SAAN!" teriak salah seorang staff di rumah sakit itu.

"Ha'ik Yuki-chan. Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ah maaf Aomine, Kagami tapi aku harus pergi"

"TAKAO-SAAAN!"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa kalian bedua, sampaikan salamku pada Shin-chan" teriak Takao sambil berlari pergi.

"Sampai jumpa Takao-san" balas kagami sambil melambaikan tangannya

**Tok tok tok**

Kagami mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Midorima sementara Aomine mengikutinya di belakang dengan wajah bosan seperti biasanya.

"Masuk"

Midorima melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran "Dan silahkan duduk"

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya Aomine mengikuti Kagami untuk duduk di depan meja kerja midorima.

"Ayolah Midorima, tidak bisakah kau santai sedikit? Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan Kagami bukan untuk menantangmu _one-on-one_"

"Bukan begitu-nanodayo tapi kalian berdua tidak pernah datang kesini. Jika bukan untuk basket lalu apa kau sakit Kagami? Bukan berarti aku peduli tapi ini kewajibanku sebagai dokter-nanodayo"

"tentang itu, Midorima-sensei. Akhir akhir ini aku sering merasa mual saat pagi"

"HAH.. Apa apaan itu. Kenapa kau memanggilnya Midorima-sensei Bakagami?!" teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Midorima.

"Eh.. Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu Ahomine, Midorima sudah jadi dokter sekarang bukan teman-SMPmu lagi!"

"Baik. Kalau begitu bagaimana denganku, aku juga sudah jadi polisi sekarang!"

"Baka.. Kau berbeda Aomine, kita bertemu setiap hari tentu saja aku memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan biasa!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau...tapi" Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kagami dan berbisik dengan _seductive_.

"Malam ini panggil aku _Officer-Daiki__ Tiger_"

_Blush..._ Wajah Kagami langsung menyaingi warna rambutnya. Puas dengan reaksi kekasihnya, Aomine berencana menjilat telinga yang memerah itu namun-

"Ehem... Bisakah kalian hentikan itu sekarang"

Spontan Kagami langsung mendorong tubuh Aomine menjauh darinya membuat aomine mendengus kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu.

"Ma-maaf" Kagami bergumam sambil menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Midorima dan Aomine.

"Baiklah Kagami, tadi kau bilang perutmu selalu sakit saat pagi hari? Apa ada gejala lainnya?"

"Hmm... Kurasa akhir akhir ini nafsu makanku sedikit berkurang dan itu membuat emosiku jadi tidak stabil"

"Lalu sejak kapan kau mulai merasakan mual?"

"Mungkin sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu dan sekarang menjadi semakin parah"

"Kau tau kagami, jika kau wanita aku bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahawa kau hamil-nanodayo, tapi karena kau laki laki jadi kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Ikut aku, dan Aomine kau tunggu disini saja-nanodayo"

setelah Aomine menunggu selama setengah jam akhirnya Midorima dan Kagami kembali.

"Hasil pemeriksaannya keluar besuk, kalian bisa pulang sekarang, dan Kagami sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat kalau bisa jangan masuk kerja dulu-nanodayo"

"Ha'ik midorima-sensei. Terimakasih kami pulang dulu"

"Jaa ne midorima" ucap Aomine sebelum menutup pintu dengan agak kasar.

Keesokan harinya kagami memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja, dan disinilah ia sedang berusaha membuat sarapan setelah melewati sesi mual mual pagi seperti biasanya. Kagami terlalu fokus dengan telur gorengnya sampai ia tidak menyadari kedatangan aomine yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan menggigit leher Kagami, menambah bercak bercak merah ditubuh Kagami yang telah ia buat semalam.

"Aww" pekik Kagami.

Kagami mematikan kompor lalu memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan aomine. Hanya untuk menemukan kekasihnya tersenyum mesum dan hanya mengenakan boxer, hampir sama seperti kagami bedanya Kagami mengenakan apron biru tua yang menutupi tubuh bagian depannya yang telanjang.

"Aomine apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mengambil morning kiss ku, sekarang berikan" ucap Aomine sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Tunggu dulu Aomi-mmffftt..."

"Ngh..Engh..Aah" aomine semakin menggila saat ia mendengar desahan yang lolos dari bibir Kagami. Setelah berciuman dengan durasi yang cukup lama Aomine melepaskan bibir Kagami. Gemas dengan wajah Kagami yang memerah dan terengah-engah usai berciuman, Aomine kembali menciumnya. Hanya ciuman singkat namun cukup untuk menyampaikan ketulusan Aomine pada Kagami.

"Kau...kau sudah mendapatkan morning kiss mu sekarang mandilah dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan sarapan"

"Baiklah..baiklah.."

Setelah mereka berdua mandi dan Aomine sudah mengenakan seragam polisinya mereka berdua duduk dimeja makan untuk sarapan.

"Nee. Aomine, midorima memberitahuku bahwa hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa aku harus datang bersamamu"

"Mmm.. Tapi kenapa aku juga harus datang?"

"Entahlah Aomine aku juga tidak tahu, tapi jangan hawatir aku berencana untuk mengambilnya pagi ini jadi kau bisa tetap bekerja"

**Bipbip bipbip**

Belum sempat menjawab perkataan kagami, Ponsel aomine berdering

From : Midorima

Subjek : -

"Aomine lebih baik kau datang bersama Kagami. Aku tidak memintamu untuk tidak bekerja, kau bisa datang nanti malam. Yang penting temani Kagami-nanodayo"

Setelah membaca email Midorima, Aomine jadi merasa hawatir.

"Tidak boleh"

"Eh?"

"Tidak Kagami. Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya sendirian. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Midorima sekarang adalah dokter, jadi dia pasti tau yang terbaik untuk pasiennya"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu aomine. _Its don't suit you_" Kagami berkomentar sambil menahan tawanya. Hal itu membuat Aomine merasa kesal dan menjitak dahi Kagami

"Aw Ahomine"

"Aangan menertawaknku saat aku menasehatimu Bakagami"

"Kalau begitu jangan menasehatiku Ahomine, itu tidak cocok untukmu"

"Whatever... Sudah saatnya aku berangkat" Aomine berjalan menuju pintu depan dan Kagami mengikutinya.

"Pastikan untuk menungguku Kagami, jangan pergi sendiri dan ingat kata Midorima kau harus banyak istirahat"

"Jangan menasehatiku Ahomine"

"Urusai-yo Bakagami"

Aomine menarik kepala Kagami lalu mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Itekimasu"

"Iterasai"

Karena seharian dirumah terasa membosankan, bahkan setelah ia membersihkan apartemen dan mencuci semua pakaian kotor yang beserakan dikamarnya setelah aktivitas mereka tadi malam. Kagami memilih pergi ke lapangan basket dan melakukan beberapa _meteor jump_. Namun belum sampai 1 jam bermain ia sudah kelelahan jadi Kagami memutuskan untuk pulang dan mampir ke Maji Burger. Di Majiba Kagami bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya 'bayangan'nya saat sma.

"Kagami-kun"

"Uwaah kuroko, Jangan mengagetkanku"

"Apa kabar Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko mengabaikan 'nasihat' kagami

"Haah... Entahlah Kuroko aku merasa tidak baik akhir akhir ini"

"Apa kau sakit Kagami-kun?"

"Aku sudah periksa ke Midorima kemarin dan hasil pemeriksaannya keluar hari ini, tapi Midorima memintaku datang bersama Aomine. Itu membuatku takut, apa aku menderita penyakit berbahaya sehingga ia memintaku untuk tidak datang sendirian"

"Jika Midorima-kun memintamu datang bersama Aomine-kun mungkin karena sakit yang Kagami-kun alami disebabkan oleh Aomine-kun"

"Hah?"

"Mungkin Aomine-kun terlalu sering melakukan 'itu' padamu Kagami-kun"

Kagami memerah mendengarnya.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu? Kuroko-teme!?"

Sekali lagi mengabaikan perkataan Kagami, Kuroko menyedot vanilla shake nya dengan tenang.

"Kagami-kun apa selera makanmu juga berkurang?" tanya Kuroko setelah mengamati tumpukan burger Kagami yang tidak setinggi biasanya.

"Ah.. Ya begitulah aku juga sering mual saat pagi dan mudah lelah"

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau sedang hamil Kagami-kun"

"Bbffftt...uhuk...uhuk... Jangan bercanda Kuroko" Kagami hampir tersedak saat mendengar analisa Kuroko. 'Dasar. Kenapa semua orang mengira aku hamil' omel Kagami dalam hati.

"Tapi Kagami-kun, semua gejala yang kau sebutkan sama seperti yang dialami Momoi-san saat dia hamil anak pertama kami"

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki bodoh!"

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan Kuroko. Kagami memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidur siang di sofanya yang nyaman. Ia tertidur lelap sampai sore datang. Terbangun pada jam 4 sore Kagami langsung mandi, menyiapkan _bath up_ untuk Aomine lalu memasak kaarage untuk makan malam.

" Tadaima" teriak Aomine dari pintu depan.

"Okaeri" Kagami menyambut kedatangan Aomine dengan senyum lebar, karena seharian tanpa Aomine terasa sangaaat membosankan bagi Kagami.

"Merindukanku _Tiger_?" dan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Kagami _blushing_.

"Ba-baka tentu saja aku merindukanmu"

Blushing kagami yang mengenakan apron. Berbicara dengan terbata bata dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya. Oh, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat insting aomine bangkit. Aomine segera mendekap pinggang Kagami dengan salah satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pipi Kagami.

"A-ahomine kita-" ucapan Kagami terhenti saat Aomine menciumnya dengan kasar dan lama, membuatnya terengah-engah dan semakin memerah. Setelah melepaskan bibir Kagami, Aomine mulai menciumi leher dan pundak Kagami yang terekspos karena ia menggunakan kaos tua yang tampaknya agak kebesaran. Sementara tangan Aomine mencoba mencari jalan untuk meraba raba tubuh Kagami. Kegiatannya terhenti saat Kagami mendorongnya dengan kuat

"Uhh...hah..hah.. Ki-kita bisa lakukan itu nanti Aomine. Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi, kita harus pergi ke tempat Midorima sebelum terlalu malam"

"APA?!"

"Aku mengatakan bahwa Kagami tidak sakit sama sekali, tapi hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan bahwa kau positif hamil-nanodayo"

**Brakk..!**

"Jangan bercanda Midorima, ini tidak lucu!" teriak Aomine sambil menggebrak meja

"Midorima itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin hamil, aku laki laki, kau tidak boleh membohongi pasienmu" celoteh Kagami dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak fokus

"Dengar kalian berdua!" bentak midorima karena tidak tahan dengan reaksi pasangan muda didepannya.

"Aku tidak berbohong-nanodayo dan tim ku juga sudah menguji sample dari tubuh Kagami berkali-kali dan hasilnya tetap sama, Kagami kau hamil. Karena itulah tubuhmu menunjukkan gejala seperti ibu hamil pada umumnya-nanodayo"

"Tapi ini tidak normal. Mungkin sample yang kau ambil kemarin tertukar dengan milik orang lain"

"Hal itu tidak mungkin Kagami, kau tau aku tidak pernah melayani pemeriksaan seperti ini kecuali untuk keluargaku dan kemarin sebenarnya aku tidak melayani konsultasi sama sekali. Jadi sample yang ku uji sudah pasti milikmu-nanodayo"

"Midorima, apa kita bisa lakukan tes sekali lagi? Hanya untuk memastikan" Aomine sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Midorima berdiri mengambil sesuatu di ujung lemari obat-obatan miliknya dan melemparkannya ke meja.

"Test pack?"

"Pakai itu, aku sudah lelah melakukan pemeriksaan kemarin"

Dan benar saja, bahkan setelah mengetes dengan tangannya sendiri hasilnya tetap menunjukkan bahwa Kagami positif hamil.

"Midorima, aku butuh penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk hal ini" Aomine bertanya pada Midorima sedangkan Kagami hanya menunduk di kursinya.

"Sigh.. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu takut Kagami" Aomine merangkul bahu Kagami saat ia menyadari kalau dia terlalu sibuk dengan keterkejutannya sendiri.

"Aku pernah mendengar ini beberapa kali, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan melihatnya sendiri apalagi terjadi pada temanku-nanodayo"

Kagami masih tertunduk diam, ia bingung. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa dirinya benar benar hamil, bagaimana ia akan menjalani hidupnya sekarang? Bagaimana jika Aomine meninggalkannya? Bagaimana caranya mengatakan ini pada orang tuanya? Apa dia harus menggugurkan kandungannya? Tapi ini anaknya dan Aomine, tentu saja ia tidak sanggup untuk melakukan itu. Tanpa Kagami sadari beberapa bulir air mata mulai menetes dan ia mulai terisak. Aomine merangkul Kagami lebih dekat lagi, menyandarkan kepala Kagami dipundaknya dan mencium rambut merahnya serta membisikkan bahwa semua akan baik baik saja.

"Maaf jika sedikit kejam tapi aku harus menanyakan ini. Aomine, Kagami apa kalian ingin mempertahankan bayi itu atau menggugurkannya?"

"Tentu saja kami akan merawatnya, dia anakku Midorima" Aomine menjawab tanpa berfikir. Sementara isakan Kagami makin keras di bahunya.

Midorima menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti kemudian ia keluar setelah menepuk bahu Kagami "Tenangkan dirimu dulu Kagami"

"Sshhh...Kagami jangan menangis... Aku disini oke, semua akan baik baik saja" Aomine masih berusaha menenangkan tangisan frustasi dari Kagami yang semakin menjadi. Setelah beberapa lama tangisan Kagami mulai berhenti, sesaat kemudian Aomine menyadari bahwa Kagami tengah tertidur. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Kagami tertidur dengan posisi bersandar padanya.

**Ceklek..**

Aomine mendengar suara pintu dibuka, ia menoleh dan menemukan Midorima masuk bersama Takao dengan wajah bahagianya yang hampir menyaingi kise.

"Jadi, apa Kagami sudah tenang-nanodayo?"

"dia tertidur"

"Sin-chan kita harus mengantar Kagami dan Aomine pulang, seseorang yang sedang hamil muda tidak boleh kelelahan atau terkena angin malam"

"Kurasa kau benar, Aomine gendong Kagami ke mobilku, bukan berarti aku peduli tapi aku tidak mau Kagami sakit dan menyusahkanku-nanodayo"

"Apartemen kita hanya 400meter dari sini, aku bisa menggendongnya sampai ke rumah"

"Sudah kubilang Aomine-san. Orang yang sedang hamil muda tidak boleh terkena angin malam" ucap Takao dengan penuh penekanan. Aomine memandangi wajah Kagami sejenak, tidak tega juga kalau melihat wajah sembab itu kedinginan nantinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Takao pegangi Kagami agar dia tidak terbangun saat aku akan menggendongnya, Midorima tunjukkan dimana mobilmu" Aomine menggendong Kagami yang tengah tertidur di punggungnya (_piggy back_) setelah mendudukan Kagami di mobil Midorima Aomine duduk di sebelahnya dan kembali menyandarkan kepala Kagami di bahunya. Takao tersenyum melihat pemandangan dikursi belakang itu.

"Ne..ne.. Sin-chan apa kau juga akan memperlakukanku seperti itu kalau aku hamil?"

Midorima menjitak dahi Takao karena pertanyaan konyol nya itu

"Shin-chaaan" sementara Takao merengek karena jitakan tangan kiri Midorima sangat kuat dan menyakitkan.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang rumah sakit Takao mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aomine, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menjebakku Takao, tentu saja aku akan terus menjaga Kagami"

"Aku tahu itu Aomine, Sin-chan memberitahuku bahwa kau lah yang mengatakan bahwa kalian akan mempertahankan bayi itu"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sebenanya?"

"Aku ingin tahu rencanamu kedepannya, apa kau akan menikahi Kagami? Atau memberitahu pada orang tua Kagami kalau kau menghamili putra mereka? Atau merahasiakan ini?... Aku ingin bertanya tentang hal hal seperti itu"

"Aku... Tidak tahu"

"Hmm kalau begitu kau harus mulai merencanakannya Aomine, karena mungkin saat ini Kagami tengah ketakutan memikirkan hal itu"

Aomine diam mendengar ucapan takao, benar juga mungkin sekarang Kagami tengah sibuk memikirkan kelanjutan hidupnya, jika benar begitu maka mereka harus membicarakan banyak hal saat Kagami terbangun nanti.

"Ugghh..."

Aomine tersenyum kecil saat ia mendengar lenguhan pelan dari Kagami. Ia menidurkan Kagami ditempat tidur mereka dengan posisi terlentang sedangkan Aomine sendiri berbaring menyamping dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai sandaran, sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Kagami dengan jelas.

"Aomine, apa aku bermimpi?"

"Tidak"

"Jadi aku benar benar hamil?"

"Ya"

"Aomine apa kau akan pergi?" mata Kagami mulai berkaca - kaca.

"Tidak"

"Apa kau tidak jijik padaku?"

"Tidak"

"Maksudku aku laki-laki dengan otot dan tinggi 190cm dan hamil.."

"Baka!, kau mengandung anakku Bakagami bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jijik pada anakku sendiri"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana jika perutku semakin membesar, bagaimana aku akan berjalan didepan orang-orang? bagaimana aku akan memberitahu orang tua ku? dan bagaimana mungkin orang tuamu bisa menerima ini?"

"Dengar Bakagami, apa kau ingin menggugurkan kandunganmu?"

Mata Kagami sedikit melebar mendengar pertanyaan Aomine.

"Tidak, bagaimanapun dia anakku"

"Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk sedikit bersabar, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan mendukungmu, jangan pedulikan pandangan dan perkataan orang, cukup lihat dan dengar aku saja Bakagami. Dan tentang orang tua kita. Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan mereka dan kita akan menikah, percayalah Kagami aku akan bertanggung jawab sekalipun tanpa restu orangtuaku"

"Aomine" Kagami merasa kalau ia akan menangis lagi.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kiyoshi agar kau tidak perlu masuk kerja besok okay?. Kau butuh banyak istirahat Kagami"

Aomine membenarkan posisi tidurnya, menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut, memeluk Kagami lalu mencium keningnya dan berbisik "Oyasumi". Kagami balas memeluk Aomine dengan erat, seolah takut jika saat dia terbangun Aomine tidak akan ada disini lagi. kemudian mereka tertidur dengan saling berpelukan.

**END :D**


End file.
